I'm Sorry I Love You
by CrystalTears730
Summary: Yuki is leaving Tohru. The reason is unknown to everyone but him. What will happen when they meet again seven years later?
1. My Wounded Heart

**Author's Note: Heyyyy! This is another one of my stories that I've just come upon out of nowhere! lol. I felt like writing something like sad or something! So, yeah... There will be more to this in a few days... Maybe hours:-P Depending on how much time I have! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read and review! Catch Ya Laterz! **

Chapter 1

**My Wounded Heart**

"Goodbye,"

Those words that were uttered into the listless day. He was truly leaving. Not just physically leaving this place, but _leaving. _Never would I be able to spend days with him. He would belong to another, and there was nothing that I would be able to do about it.

When I walked past his room, I felt so helpless. Why was it that I was such a fool as to believe that this happiness was going to be everlasting? Why had I believed so much in love?

As he walked to his car with the last of his belongings, I wanted to run after him. But I knew that nothing I could ever say was going to stop him from leaving. It was his destiny. And I was not in it. Another would take my spot as his partner in life and there was nothing I could do.

When he opened his car door and was about to get in, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say something.

"Yuki," his name that I uttered into the silence was like gold to me, so precious that it hurt even just to say it.

He turned, his features illuminated by the sun. "Yes?" he tone was hurt, quizzical and almost foreboding.

"I…" my voice faltered. When I faced him like this, all the things that I ever wanted to say to him seemed to dissolve. "Have a nice trip," I managed to say.

He smiled a tight smile. "Yeah, thanks," he got into his car, started his engine, and slowly drove out of the driveway. All that I could see of him was a dark speck in the horizon. All the pain and the tears that I had been holding deep inside me seemed to come out all at once. I dropped to my knees feeling as if my whole world was crashing down. The only person that was my only condolence and light in my time of need was gone. I would never see him again. I cried out in pain and misery at the thought of my one and only love leaving me here to linger in the very place that I never wanted to see again.

As Yuki drove away from Tohru with feelings of regret and pain deep inside his heart. He knew that it was the right thing for him to do. He was saving her from all the pain that Akito's wrath would have brought upon her. She would come to understand. One day.

**Seven Years Later**

It was a Friday night. The bar was filled with happy couples and people who had come just to have some fun. Either way, there were voices of laughter and joviality, but none of it was felt by me. As I sat there having a cup of some scotch whiskey, I felt so miserable. There was just something about this day that just bothered me so much.

"Another bottle, if you don't mind," I said to the bartender.

"Don't you think you've had too much today?" he asked as he dried another cup of water.

"No, today I'm celebrating," I laughed softly to myself.

"Too bad your alone," he said with a smile.

"_Yea, too bad I'm alone. All alone," _I thought.

I had managed to stumble somehow into my apartment with the assistance of a taxi to get me to the building. As I laid my head on soft pillow, I knew what day this was. I knew why I was so cranky and miserable. It was the day that _he _left. I don't know why I still hadn't been able to forget him even after seven years had gone by. But, there was just something about the time that we had together that was unforgettable.

As much as I may have felt provoked by Akito, he was a part of his life that he couldn't forget. I was ready to accept Akito and any difficulties that she threw our way. But I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore.

Tears began to cloud my eyes as I thought about how things used to be when we were in our first year of college. We were the jealous of everyone at the university. Too bad we couldn't share that happiness for a lifetime.

"I WILL forget you, Yuki Sohma! I won't waste my life!" I yelled drunkenly at no one in particular all of a sudden. I drifted off into restless sleep mixed with thoughts of Yuki floating around.

Morning came around way too soon for my liking. On Saturday's, I liked to spend my day doing some shopping. Today felt like one of those days that I needed a major shopping spree. Around nine I went out and headed for the malls with coffee in hand and a fresh outlook on things to come. I was determined to lead a renewed life starting now. And everything started with a new wardrobe. That's what I had in mind. But, I guess everything doesn't go as planned. Who else could I have run into? It was none other than Yuki Sohma standing near the glass cases of the jewelry section.

I was completely oblivious to this at first, and I just happened to be admiring a necklace that had a tear shaped opal on the end of it. It had a pearly pink tinge to it, that made it look like a pink rose petal. I continued to browse through all of the different ornaments, and I walked right into Yuki. As much as I tried to get him out of my life, when it looks like I've just succeeded, he comes back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I started. I looked into his face and saw his astonished expression.

I stood in a daze for a while, staring up at the fact that I had tried to hard to forget.

"Long time no see, I guess, right?" I smiled, trying to cover up the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yes, I suppose so," I saw a hint of what he was like before he left, but it was gone as fast as it came.

I put out a hand to brush a lock of hair out of my face. "Well, I guess I'd better be going. Nice seeing you," I gathered up my purse and briskly walked away from him.

"Wait," he turned and I knew that he wanted me to stay with him for a little while longer, but I knew that my heart would just melt, and all the hard work that I had put into it would just come crashing down again and I couldn't afford that.

Briefly, I turned around and searched my purse. "Here," I handed him a business card. "I'm Vice President of a new cosmetics company. Everything that you need to contact me are on this card. Maybe I'll see you sometime. I've got to run, I have to do some scanning of how the new line of long-lasting lip colors are coming along," I quickly made my escape into a women's restroom and I let out a long sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't lose contact with him this time. I took out my cell phone and scanned through the pictures until I had found the one with Yuki in it. I brushed a finger across his face. I smiled slightly before retrieving my stature and returning to the stores just awaiting my presence.


	2. Leave Me, Love Me

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back! Yes, this is chapter 2... Sorry about the cliffhanger! It just seemed like a good place to stop! Well, please read and review! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

**Leave Me, Love Me**

The following Monday, it seemed that everything came to me as a surprise. I didn't really expect him to come. But, he did. And here he was.

"Ms. Honda?" the voice that I had loved and still do despite my efforts called my name. I turned around to find him clad in a very becoming suit. I assumed that he worked in a very agreeable company.

I faked a smile. "Oh, hello! Didn't realize that you would be here,"

"Well, I had some business to finish here so I was on my way to the President's office," he smiled slightly.

"I'm going in the opposite direction. Sorry I can't escort you, I'm kind of on a time limit," I smiled apologetically. "But, I guess I'll be running into you several times here, right?"

Was that disappointment I saw?

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't want to keep you…" he hesitated. "If you weren't doing anything later, are you free for lunch?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Well, I suppose I could," I finished somewhat uncertainly.

"Great! I'll come by around 1:00," he bowed slightly before walking away.

I stood rooted to the spot. What had I just gotten myself into? The very person that had ruined my life was asking me to go on a lunch date with him, and I just said yes? As much as I hated to admit it, I liked knowing that he would be around for a while.

"Ms. Honda," one of my coworkers tracked me down.

"Yes?"

"President Minoko requests your presence in his office. He sounded urgent," she bit her lip slightly as she blushed.

I had a hint as to what was going on here, a feeling of dread came around in my stomach as I walked towards his office room.

I knocked before I went in.

And as I had thought, there stood Yuki.

"President Minoko, you called?" I bowed.

"Yes, I did. Have a seat," he leaned back in his chair and gestured towards the seat that was adjacent to where Yuki sat.

"Yes, sir,"

"I have a job assignment for you," he said with what he must've thought was a fatherly smile. All I got from it was an uneasy feeling. He continued. "This is Mr. Sohma (_Mr. Sohma? What is this guy talking about?) _President (_President? He sure has gotten successful) _of the Well-Being Home-Shopping Company. He has come around for his yearly contract signing with us,"

"Is that so?" I managed a strained smile. Inside my head I was screaming at him, _"No! Don't you dare say it! You can't! Please NO!"_

"Yes, and he wants to build a stronger bond between our two companies. This would mean more products will go into the home-shopping category," he smiled widely again. "Therefore, I am putting you in charge of getting the negotiations and deals done. I'm sure you're up to the challenge? President Sohma specifically requested you saying you had the potential for this job. And I may add that I was already having half a mind to doing so in the first place, so it works out very well,"

This was very stressful for me. This would not only help me succeed in my career but it will give me entrance into a more sophisticated world of business than I know at the current time. But this was going to hurt me very much knowing that I'm going to be seeing Yuki all the time. Practically everyday.

"I'm very much flattered by your choice, President Minoko. But…" I faltered.

"There are no but's. This is a chance of a lifetime for you! I'm sure that the shock of this offer has gotten you too giddy to even think about what you're saying," he chuckled. "Just sign here, and everything will be in order,"

Somehow, I had found myself signing the yearly agreement. I was in a daze and it seemed almost like a dream. But, in the end, President Minoko was happy and Yuki left with his godforsaken contract. What was I left with? Feelings of stupidity and idiocy.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I groaned as I slid down into a chair in my office.

There was a soft knocking at my door.

"Come in," I said wearily as I put my head in my hands.

There was a creak of my door opening and footsteps of a man. Assuming that it was just another client of mine, I didn't bother to look up at him.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice muffled.

"Need a rest?" his voice was filled rich with amusement.

My head snapped up at the sound of his voice. I looked up into his face and quickly stood up, trying to straighten my hair at the same time.

He smiled and laughed softly. "You haven't changed at all," he stared thoughtfully into my eyes. For a moment, it seemed that everything would be okay and that I would be able to go back to the days when everything seemed carefree and happy. But that was just a flicker of hope that was quickly extinguished.

I cleared my throat. "Eh-heh. It would be nice to have a break from it all once in a while," I smiled. "So, um, did you need something?"

He looked down at his feet and smiled slightly. "It's one o'clock, isn't it? I promised you that lunch date," he smiled again as he pushed a bit of hair out of my face.

I flinched slightly at his touch. I wasn't used to having anyone around me like this. Not after that day. "Right. Let's go,"

He frowned slightly when he noticed that I flinched. But I didn't care. It's not like he's got anything to do with me anymore.

When we got to the restaurant, it was an elegant place. There was a piano sonata playing gently in the background and we both ordered steak.

For a while, we were just exchanging polite conversation and I tried to keep it that way, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"So, tell me," I thoughtfully cut up pieces of meat as I started my question. "How's your wife doing? Last I heard, you were getting married," I put a fork of it into my mouth and chewed as I stared straight at Yuki.

He hesitated and answered after taking a sip of his wine. "Well, Leiko was the name of the girl that I was actually considering marrying. We were engaged, but two weeks before the wedding, she broke it off and eloped with another man,"

"Oh, really. I'm sorry things didn't go well," I said although there was no real sympathy in my voice. I felt so bad, but somewhere deep inside me, I felt something arise in me.

"No, I wasn't really interested anyway. There's only person in the world that will always have my heart," Yuki raised his deep violet eyes to look into mine.

I knew what he meant. But I ignored the signs. I chewed and swallowed before I smiled playfully at him. "Who's this lucky girl?"

Before he could answer, the waitress came back. "Miss? Sir?" she bowed slightly.

"Yes?" Yuki looked up at her.

"Today we are having a special service for couples. If you enter the drawing, you could instantly win an expense paid trip to the Hot Spring," she smiled benevolently at us, her bright white teeth flashing.

Hot Spring. It has been awhile. Memories of my last visit to a place like that started floating into my mind. It was with Momiji in high school. I looked down in my lap, not wanting to meet Yuki's gaze.

"Shure, why not?" he stood and went towards the main desk. I looked up at his features as he signed both our names and addresses on it.

"Tohru. I need your address. Can you come over here?" he asked, holding out a hand as if to guide me.

"Sure," I faked a smile, but found that it was slowly draining me of my energy.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" I whispered furiously at him. "You can't do this!"

"Why not?" he asked as he handed both pen and paper to the receptionist.

"You…. ME! It…" I drifted off, trying to find the right words.

"I know. But, it's been a long time. I'd…. I'd like to start again. Forget about everything that's happened. Back from the beginning,"


	3. Just Another Day

**Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up at LEAST by tomorrow morning! I'm on a roll for this story! Except, I just kind of got stumped as to what to write next. Oh, and by the way, I think I forgot to mention that right now, Tohru is 25 years old. So, Yuki left Tohru when they were just about to start their second year of college together... Terribly sorry that I didn't include that sooner! Please feel free to review and give me ideas as to what should come next!**

Chapter 3

**Just Another Day**

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him. All my anger seemed to come out at once. Everything that had been bottled up inside me seemed to come out. "You want another chance now? After you just leave me like that? You think that everything's going to be okay because you came back? Do you have any idea what I went through to get to how I am now? You make me _sick_," I spat. I knew the pain that it would bring him and I regretted my words almost instantly after I said them. They sounded so bitter and hateful.

"I understand," he said slowly. "I should have left like that. But you don't understand---"

"What don't I understand? That you were just sick of me and had to replace me? Don't bring Akito into this, she has NOTHING to do with you anymore," the words on my lips were like poison.

"Actually, she does," he said quietly.

"What? What do you mean, she let you go, didn't she?" In spite of my anger, I had some questions unanswered.

"There are just some things that I had to straighten out with Akito," Yuki said simply.

I had nothing to say to him. I knew that there was something else behind all of that. But, I felt that I shouldn't prod my nose into it just yet.

"Well, I have to go. I have to meet with a client at 2:00," I bowed slightly before picking up my bag and coat off of the seat next to the one that I was sitting in.

"Wait," he grabbed my hand. A tingling feeling went up my spine as I felt his touch.

"I know that I've never been very good to you. I'm sorry for everything I've done. But please, let me make it up to you," it wasn't an order, it was a request. An open door to another realm that I had gotten hurt in before.

Tears misted my eyes, but my bangs covered them. When I looked up at him, it was obvious that I was crying.

"I don't know if I can take it if I got hurt again. I'm sorry," I whispered as I slipped out of his grasp and ran towards the exit.

Tears ran down my face unchecked. Something was holding me back. How I longed for the day when Yuki would come into my life again, and ask for forgiveness. I had dreamed of that moment again and again. I knew what I was going to say to him, everything I would do, but when that moment came, I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. I ran down the street, a hand covering my mouth to keep from crying out.

Back at the restaurant, Yuki stood helpless and alone. He had wished that everything would go smoothly, and yet, deep inside, he knew that it was foolish of him to do so. He had inflicted deep wounds on the girl that he loved and cherished more than anything else in the world. But, as much as he tried to let her go, he felt like he would just die without her in his life.

It had been two weeks since he had asked me such a thing. I hadn't seem him since, but I thought of him frequently. I felt that I had been a little hard on him. I didn't want to just lash out at him like that, but all the feelings that had ever gone through my head just seemed to spill without me noticing it. I was going to go and apologize the first second that I had saw him.

Little did I know that Yuki was sneaking glances of me everywhere I went. According to President Minoko, he came frequently and asked after me often.

"He seems to be a nice young man," he winked when he said that. Clearly he didn't know anything about our past together.

New products had come in and I had to report to "President" Sohma about it, and I felt dread run all through my body as I walked towards his building.

When I reached it's glass doors, I hazily watched all the people walk in and out of those doors and wondered where they got all that energy and courage from. It was then that I realized that I was different from all of those people. Never had they shared the kind of past that I had. Whether it involved Yuki or not, no ordinary teenager would set camp outside in the middle of nowhere. I smiled secretly to myself as I thought of those days. I was young and naïve to think that I would possibly be able to survive through days like that, all alone. Society would allow something like that. I knew that, now.

I took a deep breath as I reached the elevator and stepped into it. There were a few other people there, and they were determined not to look at me. I was puzzled by their actions, but thought naught of it.

Yuki's office doors were made of clouded glass materials, and although it was hard to see clearly through them, I could make out the outlines of his body. Three times, I knocked on that door.

"Come in," his voice was enchanting, like a spell.

When I pushed open that door, I didn't know what I would see. But, it was evident that this was not it.

His jacket was askew on the back of his chair, and his sleeves were rolled up and his collared shirt sported no tie. He paced to and fro with a few papers in his hand. He looked up, his deep amethyst eyes reaching up to meet mine.

Briskly, I walked towards him and replied. "Good morning, President Sohma. These are the results for this months products. You will see that everything's in order," my formality seemed to have caught him off guard.

"Oh, thank you," he put down the papers in his hands and took the folder that I held out to him respectfully. As he scanned page after page, I looked around his office. It was neat and very organized. The secretary didn't seem very willing to let me in, and I was feeling a bit hurt by this, but I brushed it aside. But, I knew why.

On his desk, there was a picture. It's frame was encrusted with small, sparkling crystals. It was a photograph of when we were in our first year of college together. It was at the Christmas Formal that the Sohma family was holding as a charity event. Yuki and I had gone together. I remembered that dress very well. It was one of Ayame's best creations. He was so proud when he had given it to me. We were posing for this picture, his arm around my waist and us smiling at the camera. It was one of the golden events that year. I smiled sadly to myself as I thought about that time.

Yuki had caught me staring at that picture and hastily changed the subject, clearing his throat.

"So, um, everything seem's to be in order," he signed the bottom of the last page at his desk, before handing the folder back to me. He looked at his watch.

"Wow. It's already 10:00," he rubbed one side of his face with his hand.

"You worked late?" I asked, toying slightly with the folder.

"Yeah, I had a lot of work that I didn't get to finish," he collected his keys and his cell phone off of his desk. "I have to run down to President Takuto's for a lunch meeting at 12:00," he was retying his tie. He was faster and much better at it than he used to be in high school.

"Is this what you're schedule is like, usually?" I asked as a side question.

"Yes, I guess so, why?" he asked as he now put on his jacket.

"Oh, no reason. But, you shouldn't skip breakfast or work that late into the night. It'll ruin your health," I said gruffly.

He stared at me for a time. "Yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind," he smiled at me slightly before:

"Well, I don't mean to run you out, but I have to be somewhere right now, but I'll make it up to you this weekend. I'll call you," cell phone in hand, he made his way towards the door. "Are you going back to the building?"

"Uh, yes, I am," I said, suddenly brought back to reality.

"I'll give you a ride, I'm passing by there on my way," he said as we walked down the halls.

"No, that's fine," I said with a final smile. It was then that I miraculously spotted Kyo Sohma who I hadn't seen for two years because he went abroad to study in America.

"Kyo!" I waved frantically at him. He wasn't that hard to spot. His orange hair made him stand out so much in the crowds.

Yuki looked at Kyo and glared at him slightly as if that was going to stop him from getting closer to Tohru.

"Tohru! Hey, you work here now?" he smiled at her fondly and gave her arm a squeeze.

Yuki was just squirming with jealousy at how Tohru was just so at ease with Kyo and uncomfortable with him.

"No, I don't work here, I still work at the same place that I used to a couple years ago. But, President Minoko has made business arrangements with Well-Being Home-shopping. Which just happens to be this place. Yuki's the President here," I smiled before continuing. "And so, because I'm in charge of all the things that go on between the two companies, which is mainly with the products that are being sold here, I come and go every month or so,"

"Oh, must be nice," Kyo laughed. "So, how are you, Yuki?" his eyes averted to him, standing behind me.

"Fine, just fine. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Yuki said somewhat coolly.

"Yes, it has," Kyo slightly narrowed his eyes. He still hadn't forgotten what that bastard had done to Tohru. Just leaving her like that. He would never forgive him. He knew that Yuki had left her because Akito was threatening to kill her. But, still. Just to leave her like that without any warning. He couldn't even begin ti imagine the kind of pain that she'd gone through. He had learned to control his anger, and he wasn't stupid enough to start a fight in the middle of a place like this.

"Oh! We just have to stop for some coffee and talk! I can't wait to hear about all of the things that you've been doing in America," I laughed out like I have never done in quite some time.

"Well, I'm sorry to break the happy vibes here, but I've got to run, you guys have fun, and _you_," his eyes flashed. "Don't do anything stupid,"

Kyo smirked. "I don't think that you will have to worry about that. I'll take good care of Tohru while we're together," he slightly nodded his head at him before offering me his arm and walking out of the glass doors which I had worked so hard to get through just that morning.


	4. My Heart Longs For You

**Author's Note: Yes, well, here it is. Chapter 4. I think it was a little sudden, how I just fast forwarded two years. But, that was the only way that I could keep the story going... lol. Yes, the characters DO seem a bit OOC... Sorry about that, but in this story, they are. I'm kind of twisting Tohru's personality around. Let's just say that after Yuki left her, she changed a bit... K, so yeah, read and review, feel free to give any ideas towards what to write and hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 4

**My Heart Longs For You**

**Two Years Later**

It was a glorious day. The Spring breeze seemed to waft in the great hall scents of things yet to come. The summer flowers seemed to float right in, and the cherry blossoms were slowly starting to bloom. Everything was perfect. Everything except _that._

The one thing that I couldn't get my mind off of. Yuki. I knew it was wrong of me to do such a thing, but I just couldn't help it. I thought that if I forgot about him, then I would've been able to live my life the way I always wanted to. But, I still hadn't realized that without Yuki, I felt incomplete. I ignored all of the signs. I didn't want to face those facts.

Kyo looked on at Tohru's figure and sighed to himself disappointedly. He knew that as much as Tohru may say that she loved him, only that damn rat had her heart. As much as she may deny it, he knew it was true.

I waited at the front of the steps leading towards all of the festivities. I waited. I knew that he probably wouldn't come, but I wanted him to. I wanted to see him again. Just one last time before… before it was all over. Before I shut him out of my life completely. As I craned my neck to look as far as I could in search of him, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time to go in," Kyo said, gently guiding me towards the hall.

"Just a moment longer, please. I… I," my voice faltered and Kyo pressed me to him. I waited for the ever so familiar "pop" but when it didn't come, I was confused. I think Kyo was too, but if he did, he showed no recognition of it.

"Come on. We have to go," his eyes were soft as they looked into mine and all I could do to stop the tears that were threatening to arise inside me was nod my head and walk with him, his arm around my shoulder.

Shigure was saying a few words to start off the event, but all I could look at was the vacant spot that we had made for Yuki. I looked down into my lap, just hoping, praying that he would show up. I didn't know what I would do if he did, but I just wanted him to be here.

"…and so with that, I propose a toast to the couple, may your happiness be everlasting!" Shigure raised his champagne glass and everyone drank.

Meanwhile, back outside, with the doors wide open, all of the laughter and gaiety could be heard. As Yuki walked towards it, he hesitated. He didn't want things to turn out this way, but he didn't deserve Tohru. Not after what he had done to her. And if he showed up, he may mar her special day. After one last look, he left in one swift movement.

I could have sworn that I saw a bit of silver hair and I stood up immediately, my eyes wide open. Everyone's attention averted to me, and Kyo gently pulled me down.

"Tohru," in his voice, there were many emotions mixed in. I knew the pain that I was causing him. I knew that I shouldn't do this to myself. But, I just couldn't help it. If I didn't break it off now, things would just bring much more pain later. This was my reward.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. "I can't do this," with one last squeeze of his hand, I ran out, my heels thudding against the marble of the halls floors.

"Tohru!" I heard his voice echo as he ran after me. I knew it was wrong of me to do this, but I couldn't help it. It's not what I wanted. All I would do is bring pain to everyone around us once we were married. Tears kept falling down my face.

I ran down the steps and ran in the direction of Yuki's building. I knew that he probably wouldn't be there, but still, I kept running.

Kyo stopped. He knew it was no use. Never would he be in her heart. As much as he may love her. "I won't let you go!" he clenched his fist in anguish.

I don't know how long I ran, or how far, everything was a blur. My flowing knee length dress and the sparkling ornaments in my hair was not something to wear to a company like this, but I didn't care. When everyone stared at me, I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed Yuki.

I caught sight of him. He was making his way down the hall, a grim look on his face.

"Yuki!" I screamed out. His head turned into the direction of where he heard his name. When he saw me, I think he was a bit surprised. But then again, who wouldn't be, when they saw someone wearing something formal and tearing they're way through crowds of people to get to you.

Why were there so many people here? I tried to make my way through them, but I just didn't care. I crashed into Yuki more than I hugged him. He was thrown back from the impact, and so he staggered a bit, but nevertheless, he put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry! I love you! Please, don't leave me ever again!" I sobbed into his jacket. "Why? Why did you have to make me do this? Why couldn't you see that I would never love anyone else but you! Yuki!" I cried into his shoulder.

He hugged me fiercely. His words failed him. Nothing could have made him happier than this moment. As he held onto her, a feeling of joy and happiness flooded into him, and it seemed as if he were truly alive after nine years. **A/N: Don't worry, you'll see why he didn't transform**


End file.
